Love and A Marriage Sequel
by eileithyiakudo
Summary: Like the title say, it's a sequel of Love and A Marriage.


A/N: Sequel to Love and A Marriage. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to n_nami for betaing this *hugs*

.

.

.

It was six months after Hiroshi's first proposal. No matter how many times Hiroshi brought up the subject, Daisuke didn't believe him at all. He thought Hiroshi hit his head somewhere and suddenly became strange. But actually, Hiroshi knew that Daisuke was scared of believing him. He didn't want to get hurt after he got his hopes up, especially after all these years.

"I'm fine with the way we are." Daisuke said one night when Hiroshi brought the marriage topic up again. "What are you scared of, by the way? That I will suddenly leave one day? I won't. We have a deal, right? I won't leave you no matter what happens. I will be by your side for the rest of my life."

"Isn't it the same if we get married?" Hiroshi asked quietly. He looked up at Daisuke.

"If we get married then we will be together until the end, too." Daisuke nodded.

"But marriage is more complex. Like you need to tell at least your parents and your agency. Our names have to show up in everything together. And if something happens to one of us, the other will have to take care of anything that needs to be done. Plus, maybe our parents will want us to adopt children. And if we adopt children, we can't keep silent about it, especially to people around us."

Daisuke shrugged. H said it like it was nothing, but a familiar pang hit his heart when he realized how strange and miserable their private life was at the moment.

"Everything is fine now, and I don't think it's a good idea to make our relationship more complex than it already is." Daisuke continued in a flat tone, but he didn't meet Hiroshi's eyes and Hiroshi knew that it was difficult for him too. Silence fell between them for a moment.

"Are you happy?" Hiroshi broke it after a while. Daisuke's eyes met his, and he smiled tenderly.

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy. It's that simple."

Hiroshi didn't say anything, but he observed Daisuke's face and he knew that his lover was telling the truth.

"Thank you." Hiroshi whispered. In that moment, he had an overwhelming urge to make the man in front of him happy.

.

.

.

Hiroshi thought about what Daisuke said that night for days; about how they would have to tell at least their parents and Hiroshi's agency—Daisuke as a freelancer didn't have any obligation to tell anyone aside from his parents—if they wanted to get married. Was he ready to tell everyone about them? He was afraid that his parents and agency wouldn't accept their relationship.

 _But I need to try_ , Hiroshi told himself. He was the reason why this relationship became so complicated, and he needed to straighten it out. So he decided to try.

"I want to get married." He admitted to his mother, a week after his marriage talk with Daisuke. It was Golden Week. Usually he didn't visit his parents, but this time he felt like he needed to. He thought it was a perfect time to talk about this matter with his parents, so he refused all invitations to hang out the day before.

"Oh," was his mother's reaction. "And what did Daisuke-kun say to that?"

Hiroshi frowned at his mother. She shrugged.

"Well, you didn't bring him with you, that means either you haven't talked to him yet or he rejected your proposal."

"You knew about us?" Hiroshi stared at her in surprise.

"Of course I did. I'm your mother." She said like she knew everything about him, but well, yes she was.

"You wouldn't bring a guy to almost every family meeting we had if you wouldn't want to marry him." His father shrugged. "Took you long enough to decide, though."

Hiroshi gaped at his parents. So they knew all along. Were they that obvious?

"So, what did Daisuke-kun say?" His mother asked him again.

"He said no." Hiroshi sighed.

"But you still want to marry him."

"Yes." Hiroshi said firmly.

"You need to try harder, then." His mother looked at him, amused. Somehow Hiroshi felt that he was being made fun of. He can't mad at her, though, since she's his mother.

.

.

.

After he talked about it with his parents, he talked about it with his agency. He told them that he wanted to get married, but didn't say to whom. He just revealed it was a male seiyuu. Surprisingly, they said 'do whatever you want' and 'good luck'. His manager grinned at him when Hiroshi told him about this marriage plan, and somehow it gave Hiroshi the impression that they knew the one he wanted to marry was Ono Daisuke. Now Hiroshi pondered whether he and Daisuke really had a secret relationship.

When New Year's came around, Hiroshi stated during DGS that his resolution of the year was to get married. Their guests—Nakamura, Sugita and Yonaga—said, "Oh, finally you think about it?" but Daisuke didn't comment on it. He looked at Hiroshi with an unreadable expression.

Later that night after the show, Hiroshi said that he was serious about wanting to get married. Daisuke just sighed and said, "Do whatever you want."

"But the one I want to get married to is you," Hiroshi protested.

"Yes. But I don't want to marry you." Daisuke said, his tone rather harsh.

Irritated and a bit hurt, Hiroshi shook his head. "Why?"

"Why do you always make everything so complicated?" Daisuke asked. His tone rose a little, indicating that he started to lose his patience.

"I'm not—"

"Yeah. Whatever. I'm going to sleep." And Daisuke didn't talk about it again later or the next day.

Weeks went by, and Hiroshi didn't give up on making Daisuke change his mind. Once, a sudden incident shocked Hiroshi, though. Hanazawa Kana confessed to him. The strange feeling he had when he rejected her somehow made him sure about his choice to marry Daisuke, and he thought about the whole marriage thing even more serious. He thought it was time to announce their relationship to the public. But how could he accounce it without being too formal, like saying 'actually I and Ono Daisuke are in relationship, please take care of us from now' to everyone? The solution was DGS.

Luckily, one day Daisuke brought up a new restaurant he found, and it turned out that the owner of the restaurant was his high school friend—a female one at that.

"She is your ex, right?" Hiroshi asked with an obvious interrogating tone, so that one would think that he was a jealous lover.

Daisuke was surprised for a second, but then he answered,

"no."

"Really?" Hiroshi said in a doubtful tone.

"Well, she was my first love." Daisuke admitted after thinking for a moment. Hiroshi was shocked by the confession, and he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

"That was why you didn't tell me about it." Hiroshi complained with a pout.

"But I'm telling you now." Daisuke frowned. Hiroshi's sudden sulking reaction seemed to surprise him. And they were in a live recording, too.

"Then let's go to the restaurant tomorrow."

"Eh? Why?" Daisuke looked at Hiroshi dumbfounded.

"Because I want to see what your 'first love' was like."

"She is just a normal girl. And that 'first love' thing was a long time ago."

"Oh, really? You won't feel anything if you meet her again? Like the 'old spark' appearing again?"

"Of course not." Daisuke laughed at this. "She's already happily married. She opened that restaurant with her husband."

"Then why don't you do that too?"

"Do what?"

"Get married."

Daisuke stared at Hiroshi for a second, at a loss for words.

"It's not like I don't want to get married..."

"Then do it." Hiroshi said. He stared at Daisuke. He knew that this would become a ruckus later, but he continued, "Marry me."

Daisuke glared at him for a second, but then a mischievous smile formed on his lips.

"Don't want to."

"Fine." Hiroshi said in an annoyed tone. "Just you wait, I'll make you marry me in no time."

"Yeah, you've said that for what, the last six months? Just keep on trying." Daisuke said with a grin on his face, and Hiroshi threw his script at him. Daisuke chuckled.

And with that, the story of how Kamiya Hiroshi proposed to Ono Daisuke during DGS became hot news. Suddenly Hiroshi's interview schedule became packed, the reason being mostly because everytime people asked about their relationship, Daisuke always answered, 'why don't you ask Kamiya-san?' and refused to explain anything.

After the news spread, Hiroshi got a text from—surprisingly—Daisuke's mother. It was not a very long message, but it made Hiroshi answer all the questions about his relationship with Daisuke happily for the whole following week.

 _I know that it's difficult, but Daisuke is definitely in love with you. So please do your best. He'll accept your proposal in no time, trust me. Both of you deserve to be happy._

.

.

.

Hiroshi had finally officially told everyone that he was in a relationship with Ono Daisuke—for seven years at that—and he felt really happy. It was like the burden he had carried on his shoulders disappeared. But a new problem appeared. Daisuke was playing hard-to-get now. He refused to marry Hiroshi only because he found it fun to make him keep trying—in various ways too. And it annoyed Hiroshi a lot. Daisuke could be a sadist sometimes, but it was too much this time.

But Hiroshi had already decided that he would do anything to make Daisuke marry him. Like, anything. He pestered Daisuke about marriage all the time, and in no time everyone knew that Kamiya Hiroshi was dying to marry Ono Daisuke, while the latter one purposely played hard-to-get just because he wanted to see the effort Hiroshi was willing to make. And in no time, too, everyone knew that Ono Daisuke was actually a sadist.

 _What do you want for your birthday present?_

Hiroshi looked at the message Daisuke sent him, one evening after he had finished his last recording. Without thinking twice, Hiroshi answered,

 _A marriage registration form and a ring._

As expected Daisuke didn't answer. Hiroshi waited for an hour, but without success, so he gave up. They could talk about it later.

.

.

.

They had a DGS event that night. They did their best, along with the staff, and the event was a huge success. The last segment of the event was meant for Hiroshi's birthday celebration. Since they did this birthday corner during almost every event—for Daisuke, Suwa, or other people on the staff too, whoever had a near birthday from the event—Hiroshi wasn't surprised at all when suddenly the staff pushed a table on castors with a big birthday cake on it onto the stage. He just laughed and said thank you. Even if he knew about this surprise already, he was still happy about it.

The staff, Daisuke, their guests—Nakamura and Sugita—and of course, the audience, wished him a happy birthday. Hiroshi smiled and thanked everyone, said some nice things, and both of the guests gave him presents. Hiroshi said thank you again, and finally, he waited for Daisuke's presents.

"I have special presents for Hiroshi-san too." Daisuke said. _Is it that gundam model_? Hiroshi thought. They just saw this rare gundam model on the internet a week ago, but it was sold out by the time Hiroshi wanted to buy it. It was frustating, but Daisuke said he would search for it for Hiroshi. It would make him happy if Daisuke had found that rare model.

"Just two days ago, I asked him what he wanted for his birthday. And his reply was this." Daisuke pointed at the screen behind the stage, and there was a snapshot of their conversation. The audience was screaming loudly, clearly excited, and Hiroshi's heart was beating faster when he saw that message again.

 _Me: What do you want for your birthday present?_

 _Hiroshi-san: A marriage registration form and a ring._

"So I got the presents he wanted." Daisuke said as he gave a cue, and another table on castors came onstage. The audience turned wild when Daisuke lifted a paper and a little box from the tabletop. Hiroshi gaped at him, didn't believe what he was seeing. The cameraman approached Daisuke so he could take a close-up of the paper, and the Marriage Registration Form filled the screen behind them.

"This is the marriage registration form he wanted. And this is the ring." Daisuke said while opened the little blue box, showing a pair of plain golden rings in it. "Should I do it the classic way?" He asked the audience, and suddenly the whole arena was filled with a loud 'Yes!'.

"Well, then."

Daisuke placed the paper back on the table. Then he stepped in front of Hiroshi who was still speechless. He got down on one knee, then offered the little box to Hiroshi. The fans were quiet when he started talking again.

"Hiroshi-san." He said, "I know that we've had a ridiculous relationship, that I was often selfish, that we fight sometimes, that I even made you cry, and that I was hurting you, but I want you to know, I am the one person in this whole world that loves you the most. I am the one person in this whole world that wants you to be happy the most. That's why even though I know that maybe it will be difficult in the future, even though I am not perfect, will you marry me and stay by my side for the rest of our lives?"

Hiroshi stood frozen in front of Daisuke. He blinked so that the tears gathering in his eyes didn't come down. Daisuke waited. Finally, after a minute of nerve-wrecking silence, Hiroshi nodded, too shocked to say anything. The audience was going wild again and the staff cheered along with them. Daisuke stood up and Hiroshi immediately hugged him.

"I'm sorry." Hiroshi said, the tears now falling despite his efforts. Daisuke hugged him back tightly. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He whispered the words again and again into Daisuke's ear, and Daisuke whispered back,

"Yes. I love you too."


End file.
